clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Startropolis/meemee
1. Name: WHAT'S YOUR NAME MAN?! ODREY HAMILTON! (not my actual name but who cares) 2. Nickname(s): Odrey, Pseudo, Hamilmeme, The Hamiltrash, etc 3. Birthday: november 29th give me presents 4. That makes you: 13 5. Where were you born: a place 6. Location right now: a different place 7. Shoe size: idk 8. How many piercings?: ears but im letting them heal up bc earrings succ so?? 9. Tattoos?: nah 10. When you wake up you're: dead inside,,,,, 11. When you're about to sleep you're: i want to internet 12. Zodiac sign: sagittarius 13. Chinese sign: what 14. Righty or Lefty: Righty. 15. Innie or Outie: no 16. School: gross Section Two: Looks (sorry for loss of 18-19) 17. Nationality: noese 20. Weight: smol 21. Height: 4'11 22. Braces?: no. 23. Glasses?: theyre broken Section Three: Private Life 24. Do you have a boy/girlfriend?: no 25. If so, who?: no 26. If not, do you have a crush on someone?: ye 27. Who has a crush on you?: my friend irl's brother 28. Ever cheated on your bf/gf?: no 29. Who was your first kiss: Alexander Nopeilton Nobody 30. Who was your last kiss: Also Alexander Nopeilton Nobody 31. Are you a virgin?: online no 32. Ever had a threesome before?: no 33. Ever been swarmed by ladybugs?: what 34. Have you ever been in love?: with the musical hamilton i am in love 35. Broken any hearts?: probably 36. Got your heart broken?: eh 37. Ever liked a friend?: probably 38. What happened?: things Section Four: Past Relationships 39. How many relationships have you been in? I'm in a relationship with Mettaton, but he think I'm cheating on him with the musical Hamilton even though we're just friends. 40. How many were serious enough to count: idk???? 41. Who were those serious ones: idk???? 42. Who USED to be your best friend: this dweeb 43. What made them different: she annoying 44. What happened: she piss me off 45. Best boy/girlfriend: No relationships. 46. Worst boy/girlfriend: See best. 47. Ever been kissed: NO. 48. Who do you want back: Idk 49. What do you regret: being born 50. Why?: bc i succ Section Five: Favorites 51. Song: anything from the hamilton soundtrack, sharax offcial's undertale remixes, dweeby stuff etc 53. Food: ramen noodle 54. Drink: dr pepper, root beer, cream soda 55. Store: this one store near my apartment where they sell (at least used to) these little gems for 5 dollars a piece 56. Television show: stevenuniverse 57. Holiday: idk 58. Book: yer a wizard harry 59. Ice cream: chocolate cookie dough idk 60. Sweets: chocolate cookies 61. Crisps: whats a fricking crisp 62. Type of music: hamilton soundtrack is a type of music right 64. Word: meme, (most swears), galaxy, hamilton, euchlorose, etc 65. Time of day: evening 66. Dressing: what 67. Alcoholic drink: in 14 chill 68. Color(s): TURQUOISE AND PASTEL GREEN 69. Piece of clothing: if i own it, this t-shirt that says "shortest horror story: school tomorrow" and the letters are sparkly, if i dont own it, this one hamilton logo sweater a saw online or this steampunk hot air ballon sweater 70. Character: harlequin opal my gemsona is a character right, also METTATON 71. Smell: vanilla smeilla 72. Shampoo: nope brand 73. Soap: nope brand 74. Smiley: :^), : ), owo, ;w; 75. Board game: no 76. Sport: sports are gross 77. Number: 17, 1776, 717 (Wow, I have an obsession with 17), 420, 69 78. Quotes: "I AM NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT" - alexander hamilton, "Wow, you're really sarcastic!" - ao's sunstone 79. Animal: cats, narwhals, etc 80. Actor: nope nopelton 82. Vegetable: potatoe 83. Fruit: strawberryyyyy 84. Place to be: cyberspace 85. Thing in your room: my bed 86. Gum: idk 87. Shape: stars and triangles 88. Country: idk 89. Mall: ew 90. Car: idk 91. Boy's name: Alexander/Xander, Kieran, Deztin, etc 92. Girl's name: Reiko, Odrey, Cheyenne, Florence, etc 93. Family member: idk 94. Restaurant: kfc 95. Movie place: idk 96. Person to go to the movies with: go to movies??? haha what 97. Noise: hamilton soundtrack is a noise right 98. Brand of Shoe: no 99. Brand of clothing: no 100. Body part of a chicken: idk 101. Swear word: pretty much all 102. Month: summer months bc no school and november 103. Possession: my pc. 104. Team: I HATE SPORTS 105. Season: summer 106. Radio station: idk 107. Magazine: why 108. Favorite grade: grade nope 109. Least favorite grade: all 110. Teacher: that one in 5th grade who never gave homework 111. Least favorite teacher: idk 112. Subject: BUT PLEASE DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT, BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FAVORITE SUBJECT 113. Subject to talk about: things Section Six: Family 114. Who's your mum?: a human 115. Who's your dad?: also a human 116. Any step-parents?: Nope 117. Any brothers?: Nope 118. Any Sisters?: Nope 120. Coolest: me 121. Loudest: Me 122. Best relative: no 123. Worse relative: no 124. Do you get along with your parents?: not really idk 125. With your siblings? Don't have any. 126. Does anyone understand you? not really. 127. Do you have any pets? cries i dont 129. If not, what do you want as a pet? a caaat Section Seven: School 131. Are you still in school? ye 132. Did you drop out?: i want to 133. Your current GPA: whats that 134. Do you buy or bring lunch?: Depends. 135. ABC's?: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z. 136. Favorite class: lunch is a class right 137. Play any sports at school?: EW SPORTS 138. Are you popular? No 139. Favorite memory: idk 140. Most humiliating moment: when i had tear ducts. 141. Most funniest moment: when i got high-fived for being sarcastic 142. Most scared moment: idk Section Eight: What do you think of when you hear 145. Chicken: KFC yas 146. Dog: i like cats tho 147. Christina Aguilera: who 148. Ricky Martin: who 149. 50 cent: cent??? CENTenary diamond???? 150. Poop: why 151. Beach: kk 152. Dessert: ya s 153. Water: what 154. Osama: Bin Laden? IM OUT 155. Love: hamilton is love hamilton is life 156. Your little brother: is he annoying 157. Butt: BOOTY SO HOT U FRY AN EGG 158. Clowns: ew 159. Wonder: idk 16o. Brown: chocolate 161. Banana: eh 162. Sex: dirty skelefrickers : ) 163. Parents: why is my dad dead 164. Homosexuals: ur cool 165. God: U DONT EXIST Section Nine: Do you believe in 166. God: no 167. Heaven: Kinda 168. Devil: no 169. Hell: No 170: Boogy man: no 171. Closet Monsters: no 172. Fortune tellings: Nope 173. Magic: I GOT THE MAGIC IN MEEEE EVERYTIME I TOUCH THAT TRACK IT TURNS INTO GOOOLD NOW EVERYBODY WANTS SOME PRESTO MAGICCCC 174. Love at first sight: Eh 175. Ghosts: Depends 176. Voo-doo dolls: idk 177. Reincarnation: ye 178. Yourself: nope Section Ten: Do you 179. Smoke: Nope. 180. Do drugs: i take a medicine to help me sleep does that count 181. Drink alcohol: No 182. Cuss: online ye 183. Sing in the shower: Every shower 184. Like school: no 185. Want to get married: ye 186. Type with all of your fingers: idk?? 187. Think you're attractive: No. 188. Drink and drive: Too young for either 190. Sleep walk: Sometimes 191. Like watching sunrises and sunsets: they pretty!! Section Eleven: Have you ever 192. Flashed someone: no 193. Gotten so drunk til you threw up everywhere: Nope. 194. Told that person how you felt: oh mettaton i love you so much darling! i just did 195. Been arrested: Nope 196. Gone to jail or juve: Nope 197. Skateboarded: i want to 198. Skinny dipped: no 199. Rock climbed: No 200. Killed someone: No 201. Watched porn: no 202. Gone on a road trip: yes 203. Went out of the country: no 204. Talked back to an adult: Yeah. 205. Broken a law: probably 206. Got pulled over: Nah 208: Cried to get out of trouble: idk. 209. Let a friend cry on your shoulder: ye 210. Kissed a brother's or sister's friend: no 211. Kissed a friend's brother or sister: No. 212. Dropped something on the floor and let someone eat it anyways: Depends on the food, the person and the floor. 213. Moon someone: no 214. Shop-lifted: No. 215. Worked at McDonald's: no 216. Eaten a dog: what the hell no 217. Give money to a homeless person: No. 218. Glued your hand to yourself: No. 219. Kissed someone of the same sex: idk 220. Had a one night stand: No. 221. Smoked: No. 222. Done drugs: No. 223. Lose a friend because of your ex: Nope 224. Slap someone for being stupid: cyberslap oooh ye 225. Had cyber sex: yep im a sinner 226. Wish you were the opposite sex: rip my boobie off now 227. Caught someone doing something: idk 228. Played a game that removes clothing: u can remove ur clothes on cpps.me does thatcount 229. Cried during a movie: almost 230. Cried over someone: idk 231. Wanted to hook up with a friend: Does my crush count 232. Hooked up with someone you barely met: Nope 233. Ran away from home: almost a few times 234. Cheated on a test: Probably. Section Twelve: Would you 235. Bungee jump: yE 236. Sky dive: NO 237. Swim with dolphins: Yesss 238. Steal a friend's bf or gf: No 239. Try to be the opposite sex: im already pretty masculine so 240. Lie to the police: nooo. 241. Run from the police: they have tasers and guns no 242. Lie to your parents: dude, i have. 243. Backstab a friend for your own well being: DEPENDS. 244. Be an exotic dancer: no 245. Kill the president: is the president trump? then ye Section Thirteen: Are you 246. Shy: idk 247. Loud: Yep 248. Nice: im a butthole 249: Outgoing: no 250: Quiet: ye 251. Mean: probably 252. Emotional: ye 253. Sensitive: yeah 254. Gay: im pansexual so kinda 255. Strong: no 256: Weak: ye 257. Caring: eh 258. Dangerous: dont give me things to throw at u i can make it hurt 259. Crazy: very 260. Spontaneous: probably 261. Funny: odrey, master of hamilpuns comedy! 262. Sweet: no 263. Sharing: no 264. Responsible: Yeah, no. 265. Trustworthy: Depends. 266. Open-minded: Yes 267. Creative: i guess 268. Cute: NO 269. Slick: what 270. Smart: Ye. 271. Dumb: very. 272. Evil: 85% chance 273. Ghetto: idk 274. Classy: probably not 275. Photogenic: NO 276. Dependable: Idek 277. Greedy: Sometimes 278. Ugly: yes 279. Messy: Very. 280. Neat: no 281. Perverted: kinda. 282. Silly: i guess 283. A B****: yep 284. A Good Listener: Nope 285. A Fighter: fite me u birch 286. A Party Animal: eh 287. A Game Freak: probably 288. A Computer Freak: yE Section Fourteen: Future 289. Dream job: artist or something creative 290. Dream house: idk 291. Husband/Wife: my crush owo 292. Kids: no kids pls 293. Names: names I like: Reiko, Kieran, Deztin, Mallory, Delyah, Alexander/Xander 294. Pets: caaat 295. Car: idk 296. Age you would want to get married: idk 297. Best Man/Bride's Maid: idk 298. Honeymoon: a place. Section Fifteen: Friends (TBA) 299. Best friend: the one i have a crush on we're like carrie and devin from tdrr 300. Known the longest: this girl whos name i shall not say 301. Craziest: me 302. Loudest: me 303. Shyest: me 304. Best hair: UM idk 305. Best eyes: crusheh 306. Best body: i don't know 307. Most Athletic: l0l these two girls 308. Hot-Tempered: moi 309. Most impatient: idk 310. Shortest: idk 311. Tallest: idk 312. Skinniest: see idk 313. Best singer: me maybe 314. Funniest: me maybe 315. Can always make you laugh: idk 316. Wish you talked to more: idk 317. Wish you saw more: idk 318. Who drives you insane after a while: this girl who's name i shall not say 319. Who you can stay around forever and never get sick of: The nice ones 320. Ever lose a friend because you took it to the 'next level': idk 321. Whose always been there when you need them: crusheh 322. Who is like your family: idk 323. How many friends do you have?: idk 324. How many are really close? idk Section Sixteen: The lastEdit 325. Thing you ate: PIZZARONIS 326. Thing you drank: 7up 327. Thing you wore: a shirt 328. Thing you did: typing this idk 329. Place you went: sk00l 330. Thing you got pierced or tattooed: my ears when i was 8 331. Person you saw: mom n dad 332. Person you hugged: mom 333. Person you kissed: both mpm n dad 334. Person you beat to a juicy pulp: n/a 335. Person you talked to online: n/a 336. Person you talked to on the phone: idk 337. Song you heard: THE SOUNDTRACK OF DEADLY WOMEN 338. Show you saw: Deadly Women 339. Time you fought with your parents: idk 340. Time you fought with a friend: n/a 341. Words you said: LETS GO TO PAKISTAN Section Seventeen: NowEdit 343. What are you eating: About to get some fud idk 344. What are you drinking: 7up 345. What are you thinking: MY BACK HURTS UGH 346. What are you wearing: what i wore to sk00l 347. What are you doing: typing this thing 349. Hair: in a headband 350. Mood: n00tral 351. Listening to: this movie my parents are watching 352. Talking to anyone: no 353. Watching anything: n/a Section Eighteen: Yes or NoEdit 354. Are you a vegetarian: i wish 355. Are you a carnivore: Yes 356. Are you heterosexual: yes 357. Do you like penguins: PENGUINS YAYYAYYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYYYAYAYYA 358. Do you write poetry: depends 359. Do you see stupid people: EVERYWHERE 360. You + Me: Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. (not sorry) 361. Do you like the Osbournes: WHO ARE THEY 362. Can you see flying pigs: ya 363. Do you sleep with stuffed animals on your bed: YES 365. Is Christina Aguilera ugly: ? 366. Are you a zombie: YES 367. Am i annoying you: YES 368. Do you bite your nails: NO 369. Can you cross your eyes: no YES 370. Do you make your bed in the morning: NO 371. Have you touched someone's private part: GROSS Section Nineteen: This or ThatEdit 372. Winter or Summer: Winter 373. Spring or Autumn: Autumn 374. Shakira or Britney: NONE 375. MTV or VH1: MTV 376. Black or White: RACIST BEESH 377. Yellow or Pink: BOTH 378. Football or Basketball: NONE 379. Mobile Phone or Pager: MOBIIIIILE 380. Pen or Pencil: PEN 381. Cold or Hot: OOOH COLD 382. Tattoos or Piercings: nah 383. Inside or Outside: insied 384. Weed or Alcohol: none 385. Coke or Pepsi: PEPSI 386. Tape or Glue: TAPE 387. McDonald's or In-n-Out: McdonaldsSSSSS Section Twenty: OpinionsEdit 388. What do you think about classical music: wot 389. About boy bands: kill it 390: About suicide: suicide is not da answer 391. About people who try to force their opinions on you: i'll shoot u if u try 392. About teen pregnancy: ew 393. Where do you think you'll be in 10 years: idk 394. Who do you think you'll still be friends with in 5 years: idk 395. About gay men: gr8 Section Twenty-One:Edit 396. Do you have a website: Yes. 397. Current weather right now: i is lazy 398. Current time: 3:54 p.m my time as of writing this 399. Last thoughts: FINALLY 400. Tag: I'D RATHER KICK BILL CIPHER IN HIS EYE Category:Blog posts